closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
CBS Television Distribution/Summary
Logo descriptions by Silversword55 Logo captures by AsdfTheRevival, Eric S., Bob Fish, Shadeed A. Kelly, Dean Stewart Rumsey, and Derrick Anderson Editions by Bob Fish, V of Doom, SilverSword55, Eric S., Shadeed A. Kelly, Donny Pearson, and bmasters9 Video captures courtesy of JohnnyL80 Background On September 26, 2006, CBS Corporation merged King World Productions, CBS Paramount International Television (spun-off as "CBS Studios International"), CBS Paramount Domestic Television, and CBS Home Entertainment to form "CBS Television Distribution". The merger wouldn't take effect on screen until late in the third quarter of 2007, when the King World and CBS Paramount Domestic Television logos were retired in favor of an entirely new logo for CBSTVD. However, Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy! began using the logo in October 2007. (August 20, 2007- ) Nicknames: "CBS Studio", "CGI Studio", "Studio of Staleness", "The Amazing Heavenly Studio", "CBS Eyemark", "CBS Eyemark Studio", "The Sky Studio", "CBS, The Constipated Blues Company!" Logo: In a studio, with blue lights all over, we see the words "CBS TELEVISION DISTRIBUTION" with "CBS" in it's usual Didot font, with "TELEVISION" next to "CBS", and "DISTRIBUTION" next to CBS and below "TELEVISION", both are in a Helvetica font, floating above a reflective ground (which ripples at the beginning, like water) in front of a wall with clouds on it. The camera zooms out from the logo until it's over. Variants: *An extended variant has everything in the standard version, except at the beginning, the camera zooms away from the CBS Eyemark, and "Television Distribution" zooms back in place, and then the camera moves away from the logo and stops behind the girders. It can be seen here. *A black & white version is used on B&W shows. *2010-: Another variant starts off with the animation from the extended version, but is in warp speed. *On the short-lived 2013 revival of The Arsenio Hall Show, a copyright stamp for Eye Productions, Inc. appears below. *On the Blu-Ray prints of all seasons 1 & 2 episodes of Star Trek: The Original Series except for season one's "The Galileo Seven", a copyright stamp reading "© 1978 PARAMOUNT PICTURES CORPORATION" appears underneath the logo. *Due to compressed credits, BBC America reruns of Star Trek: The Next Generation use an in-credit text reading "CBS TELEVISION DISTRIBUTION" instead of the main logo. FX/SFX: Beautiful graphics, period! The CGI set looks well done, reminiscent of the 1997 CBS Productions logo. Music/Sounds: A beautiful 6 note string sounder, which sounds like a re-orchestration (and slight rearrangement) of the music in the CBS Paramount Network Television logo. There are four elements: *In the short version of the logo, the jingle is faster paced. *Sometimes, the theme would have either five (minus the first note) or all six notes. * An extended version has a short brass/synth stinger leading into a longer version of the jingle (where the last two string notes have a slower tempo) with a longer brass/synth stinger at the end (as the last string note is held). * In the medium-length version of the logo, the first brass/synth stinger is omitted at the beginning and the second brass/synth stinger shortened at the end. * Some series such as Judge Judy ''and ''Hot Bench, local syndication reruns of CSI: Miami, GMC's reruns of Early Edition (plastering the CBS Productions logo and removing the TriStar Television and Columbia TriStar Television logos), and the 2009 Blu-Ray print of the Star Trek: The Animated Series episode "More Tribbles, More Troubles" (the 2016 BD print retains the 1969 Paramount Television logo) would have the finishing of the end-title theme over the logo. *On the 2013 version of The Arsenio Hall Show, the last 3 notes are used. Music/Sounds Variants: *On Jeopardy!, you can still hear part of the 1998 King World thunderclap sound effect before the theme is playing. *On MeTV's print of the season four Hawaii Five-O (1968) episode "Wednesday, Ladies Free" (the DVD print was also assumed to have this, until it was discovered that the regular music played over the logo there) and the Next Level Blu-Ray print of the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Sins of the Father", the 1987 Paramount Television music is used. *A "high-tone" version of the short version jingle is used on Acorn Media's DVD release of the mini-series Washington: Behind Closed Doors. *On season 7 of Wings on DVD, local syndication reruns of CSI: NY and (at least a few, as of 2013) Encore Westerns airings of half-hour Gunsmoke episodes, the logo is silent. It was also silent on a 2013 episode of Dr. Phil, because it followed a memorial segment for a consultant for the show, who had recently passed away. This also happened on the September 11th episode of the 2013 version of The Arsenio Hall Show, due to a moment of silence held for those who died 12 years ago on that day. The other logos seen before this one were in silence as well. Interestingly, on the seasons 1 and 2 Blu-Rays of Star Trek: The Original Series, it's silent if the English mono track is selected. *On the Blu-Ray print of the season 1 Star Trek: The Original Series episode "Errand of Mercy", if the Spanish or French audio track is selected, the fanfare is off-sync. This also happens on the DVD prints of the season 1 Mannix episodes "Make It Like It Never Happened" and "Warning: Live Blueberries". *On Me-TV print one episode Laverne & Shirley has the 1982 Blue Mountain theme If you listen hear the 1982 BM theme plays background when CBS TVD jingle played. Availability: Very common. Appears mostly on first-run syndicated programming from CBS Paramount Domestic Television, such as Judge Judy, Dr. Phil, Entertainment Tonight, The Insider, Swift Justice, and The Doctors, among others. It is also seen on ex-King World distributed shows like Wheel of Fortune, Jeopardy!, Rachael Ray, and Inside Edition, but not the final episodes of The Oprah Winfrey Show. It can also be seen on local reruns of Frasier, Half & Half, One on One, and Maximum Exposure (coming after the Paramount Domestic Television logo of the time). This logo was also seen on Everybody Loves Raymond in local syndication which plasters over the King World logo. However, it was followed by the 2006 King World logo on some TV Land airings. It was also seen on more recent prints of the remastered version of Star Trek: The Original Series. The extended version is seen (in a silent version) on their website, and was also used on the final two seasons of Montel. This logo can also be seen together with its then-current network television counterpart's "Wallpaper" logo before it on syndicated reruns of the CSI franchise. The short version should be found on seasons 4-12 of Hawaii Five-O (1968), along with most DVD releases of older CBS-owned programming from roughly the April 2008 release of season one of Mannix onward (and also on the Shout! Factory print of the When Things Were Rotten episode "The French Dis-connection", as seen on disc 5 of The Incredible Mel Brooks), an exception being the 2017 releases of season 3 of The Love Boat, which have the 1987 Paramount Television logo. This also plasters the aforementioned 1987 logo on pre-September 2011 syndicated reruns and the Next Level Blu-Ray of Star Trek: The Next Generation. This logo can also be seen together with the 1998 King World logo before it on some reruns of Early Edition on Syfy. This logo also appears on syndicated reruns of the first two seasons of Numb3rs and the first season of Everybody Hates Chris, in both cases with the 2002 Paramount Television logo preceding it. Me-TV print the season finale Laverne & Shirley has 1982 BM theme plays background then hear 2007 CBS TVD jingle used. Editor's Note: Like Sony Pictures Television's logo, this has become infamous due to excess plastering of older logos, but unlike SPT, this is at least one of the best logos of the 2000's. Category:CBS Corporation Category:National Amusements, Inc.